Taches de rousseur
by PetitPentagram
Summary: TRAD. Apparemment, les taches de rousseur sont en fait des baisers d'anges, et Dean en est couvert des pieds à la tête. Castiel agit de manière suspecte. Fluff Destiel et Sabriel sous-entendu.


Salut !

Me revoila avec un traduction. Ni l'histoire ni l'univers ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire ce que **chattrekisses** a écrit, avec son autorisation évidemment. Vous pouvez retrouver la version originale ici : /s/12405830/1/Freckles. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire. **  
**

* * *

« Ça c'est intéressant » dit Sam, en feuilletant un livre épais. Les pages faisaient un bruit léger en se posant, le papier couleur crème protestant contre l'atterrissage. Sam, Dean et Castiel faisaient des recherches pour une affaire, tous trois fouillant dans des vieux textes. Sam et Castiel appréciaient cela mais Dean soufflait et maltraitait les pages. Finalement, dans un élan d'exaspération, Sam prit le livre des mains de Dean. Dean resta là, les bras croisés, jetant des regards furtifs à Castiel pour rester occupé. Castiel et Sam se retinrent de commenter, Dean insistait sur son hétérosexualité, encore plus maintenant qu'il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? » demanda Dean.

« Est-ce en rapport avec l'affaire ? » questionna Castiel, ne levant même pas le regard de son livre. Sam n'attendait rien de moins de l'ange. Efficacité avant tout.

« Non, mais c'est intéressant. » Dit Sam, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Geek » commenta Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Écoutez ça : 'Dans certaines cultures, les taches de rousseurs sont considérées comme des signes de bonne fortune' » dit-il.

« Eh ben, c'est des conneries. Je suis couvert de taches de rousseur, mais je suis à peu près aussi chanceux que… merde. » Dean réfléchit pendant un moment, essayant de penser à une métaphore et ne trouvant rien. « Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas chanceux. »

Sam sentit un sourire suffisant naitre sur son visage alors qu'il continuait à lire. « Ça dit 'Les taches de rousseur sont considérées comme des signes de bonne fortune car on pensait que c'étaient des baisers d'anges.' »

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, je suis irrésistible. Donc, dis-moi Cas, qui m'a embrassé partout ? C'était Anna ? Je parie que c'était Anna. » Dean baissa le regard sur sa chemise, regardant pour voir s'il y avait des taches de rousseur. Quand il fut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il souleva l'élastique de son sous vêtement, vérifiant là aussi. « Doux Jésus, elle n'a pas loupé un seul endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam regarda Cas, remarquant enfin à quel point l'homme rougissait. Castiel secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas Anna. »

Dean s'arrêta. « Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que c'était Zachariah. Si tu me dis que c'était Zachariah, je vais gerber. »

« Ce n'était pas Zachariah. » Dit Castiel, ses rougeurs atteignant le bout de ses oreilles à ce moment. Il regardait son livre avec insistance, essayant de garder sa tête penchée afin que la majeure partie de ses rougeurs soit cachée.

« Alors qui c'était ? Ne me dis pas que c'était toi. » Dit Dean en riant, pensant clairement que ce n'était pas une possibilité. Castiel ne répondit pas cependant, serrant juste sa mâchoire et il rougit encore plus. « Cas ? » redemanda Dean, attendant que l'ange nie son accusation.

« Oh mon dieu » souffla Sam. « Oh mon dieu c'était toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Dean lança un regard meurtrier à Sam. « Non, ce n'était pas lui. Dis-lui, Cas. »

Cas déglutit et leva les yeux. « Dean »

« Oh mon dieu. Tu plaisantes, hein ? » fit Dean doucement, paraissant intrigué mais terrifié.

« C'était… C'était moi. » Dit Castiel. « Mais tu dois comprendre que – » Castiel fut coupé par Dean pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, mais quand ils se reculèrent, Sam ne sut pas dire qui était le plus surpris des deux. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Castiel n'attrape Dean par le col et le tire à lui pour un autre baiser, cette fois plus intense et passionné, empli d'émotions qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient le courage de dire. Dean soupira dans le baiser et mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel, le tirant plus près. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière langoureuse encore une minute avant que Sam n'en ait assez et commence à mimer un haut le cœur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Castiel soupira tristement et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aussi content que je puisse être que vous deux ayez résolu votre problème de tension sexuelle, je préférerais ne pas vous voir vous rouler des pelles. J'essaie toujours de travailler sur cette affaire. » annonça Sam, pince-sans-rire, tenant le livre qu'il lisait.

Dean lui tira la langue et attrapa la main de Castiel, le tirant le long du couloir en direction de la chambre. Avant de partir cependant, il dit « Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as aucune tache de rousseur- » Dean allait continuer à se moquer de Sam, mais Castiel pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Dean, le faisant taire de manière efficace. L'ange était ainsi, efficacité avant tout. Ils trébuchèrent en entrant dans la chambre, leurs corps entremêlés, laissant un Sam faisant la tête seul dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se verrouiller, Sam retira vite sa chemise, cherchant une quelconque tache de rousseur. Il n'y en avait aucune sur sa poitrine, et d'autant qu'il pouvait en juger, aucune sur son dos. Prudemment, il regarda dans son caleçon et tressaillit.

« CAS ! POURQUOI IL Y A UNE SEULE TACHE DE ROUSSEUR SUR MA FESSE GAUCHE ? » cria Sam.

« C'EST DE… Dean arrête ça. Tu me distrais. Non, c'est très agréable, mais très distrayant. Oui, c'est-oh. C'est… bon…um…mmm…c'est… C-C'EST DE G-GABRIEL. » répondit Castiel, sa voix désormais hésitante.

« C'EST DE QUI ? »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A près la fin de la saison 12 (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu je ne spoile pas), je pensais que traduire une fic légère serait un bon moyen de commencer l'attente de la saison 13.

Peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
